


【FGO】[马里罗曼]办公室

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 非常直白的办公室play，总之我就是写着爽的，碧池医生有，ooc是肯定的，但是爽就可以了！
Relationships: Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman
Kudos: 8





	【FGO】[马里罗曼]办公室

**Author's Note:**

> 话说我这也算是顶风作案了，怎么刚收拾好心情又出这个事，我被屏蔽了十篇……惨  
> 但是还是继续写；p

黑色的桌面，白色的肉体，鲜明的对比色在眼前描绘出色情的图画。

马里斯比利将指尖陷入白色肉体凹进去的阴影部分，于是对方轻易……或者说刻意地发出甜美的声音：

“哈啊……马里斯比利……”

呼唤着他的名字，在宽大的办公桌上扭动腰身，想要将他的手指更深地吃进肚子里。

到底从什么时候开始学会做出这种姿态的？马里斯比利有些想不起来他们初次做爱的时候对方是什么反应了，生涩的、在插入时甚至会想要逃开的身影被眼前自己抱住双腿露出隐秘部位的形象覆盖了，只有那双眼睛一如既往漾着几乎满溢出来的水光。

话说回来，哪一次算是初次？

因为完全是自己一手开发出来的身体，即便稍微有些走神，马里斯比利也娴熟地抚弄对方的敏感部位，稍微在前方竖起的顶端点一下，白皙细瘦的腰肢就猛地往上一弹，手指继续往上，划过剧烈起伏的小腹，绕着肚脐打转，在对方出声催促前俯下身去，抓起散落的橘粉色长发，在手指上绕了一圈。

不能算是吻，嘴唇接触指间绕起的发丝。

碧绿色的眼睛里水汽更盛了，像是要融化一般的蜂蜜一样的声音：“马里斯……比利……哈啊~我想要……快点……”

“嗯，确实要快一点。”马里斯比利松开了那缕发丝，腰带早已被解开了，除此以外一切整齐，他一边将阴茎插入被其主人自慰扩张得湿润松软的后穴，一边冷静地说道：“今天下午三点我还有个预约。”

“什……嗯~那不就是……二十分钟……啊……好深，里面好舒服……唔嗯~”

“嗯，所以再努力一点，阿其曼。”马里斯比利轻笑一声：“这次是你煽动起来的，你应该想好怎么做了，对吗？”

在办公室的一时兴起确实很难说是哪一方先动的意，但显然罗玛尼·阿其曼要更热衷一点，刚来所长室就兴致勃勃地蹲进了办公桌的底下。

过了十几秒，所长室的门被“笃笃”敲了两下，马里斯比利坐在办公桌后不动声色，说了声“请进”就听到下身传来“锵”的一声金属碰撞的轻响。

罗玛尼解开了他的腰带。

来人是早有预约过的工作人员，马里斯比利记得他的名字，也记得他与罗玛尼私交不错。

不过那私交应该没有好到可以让这人知道与自己还算谈得来的同事此刻蹲在他们上司的办公桌底下，用嘴唇和舌头绕着男人性器打转的程度。

仰赖于所长室总是不开灯的福，工作人员完全没注意到他们所长较平时稍微奇怪了一点的脸色，只是将这个月的报告交给所长，简要汇报起了工作。

罗玛尼在办公桌下也一心二用地听着报告的内容，他解开了马里斯比利的腰带，拉下拉链，隔着内裤用鼻尖蹭过还未兴奋起来的器官，借着同事的说话掩盖过吞咽口水的声音。

马里斯比利拿着报告翻看的同时感到下身一热，湿润的唾液浸透了内裤，软绵绵的舌隔着一层不算厚的布料描摹自己阴茎的形状。

他清晰地听到罗曼的舌头在充满唾液的口腔中搅动的声音，浸在内裤上的唾液由热逐渐转冷，然后被将其涂在上面的人呼一口热气，再用嘴唇含上，涂上更多。

阴茎确实的勃起了，罗曼显然没有将它拿出来的意思，只是玩弄着内裤的布料，弄湿了一大块，找出最前端，有一下没一下地轻轻吻着。

马里斯比利叫停了面前工作人员的汇报，让他上前来，用钢笔点着报告上的数据，问他具体情况。

与此同时办公桌下的情事并没有停止，罗曼反而变本加厉一般，连同内裤一起含住了马里斯比利的阴茎，就像马里斯比利了解他一样，他也明白怎么做会让马里斯比利更舒服，沿着侧面用力舔舐，用牙齿轻轻咬一下前端，听到马里斯比利的声音顿了顿，就停止了动作，用脸颊去蹭被自己的唾液弄得湿透了的内裤。

马里斯比利一次都没朝桌子下面看过，除了那一次轻微的停顿再没有其他动摇的反应，罗曼扬起脸往上看，只看得到马里斯比利的胸口。

这个数据有什么好问的？不是没问题吗？罗曼一边纳闷，一边咬住马里斯比利的内裤边，往外拉了一点，松口让有弹力的布料在对方的皮肤上发出“啪”的一声轻响。

这响动被钢笔点在桌面上的声音完全覆盖过去，工作人员觊着所长——天体科君主的脸色，心下忐忑不安，疯狂在脑子里回忆这里的报告到底有什么问题。

结论是没有，马里斯比利出言安抚了一下面前的下属，放下钢笔让他继续汇报，用前倾的姿势掩盖下身的动作。

他准确无误地用皮鞋踩在了罗玛尼的双腿之间。

他毫不怀疑罗玛尼光是给他口交就勃起了，硬质的鞋底不好掌握力道，他只是在那里晃了晃就抬起来，踩在地毯上，用鞋面去顶弄罗曼的胯间。

险些猝不及防地叫出声来，罗曼在被踩中胯间的瞬时打了个激灵，桌下的空间说大不大说小不小，足够他整个人藏在里面，跪坐在地毯上给马里斯比利口交，却也仅止于此，不可能让他躲过坐在桌前的人的捉弄。

如果外面没有人的话，他倒是可以发出声音，或是软声让马里斯比利不要这么做，或是顺从肉体的快乐呻吟喘息，但现在他只能在一个激灵之后捂住自己的嘴巴，眼睁睁看着马里斯比利的皮鞋伸到自己腿间，鞋面隔着裤子有些没轻没重地摩擦已经勃起的阴茎。

罗曼听着外面马里斯比利和同事讨论报告下一页的内容，对方语调平静好像边硬着边用脚顶弄他胯间的人不是自己一样，他咽下口唾沫，再度咬住马里斯比利的内裤边沿，歪了歪脸，将内裤拽了下来。

硬挺的阴茎一下子从内裤中解放出来，“啪”地一下拍在罗曼的脸上，他一时忘了外面还有人在，小声地嘟哝了句什么，张口含住了马里斯比利的性器。

正跟所长探讨偏差部分到底是由于魔术的干扰还是普通的误差范畴的工作人员忽然停了下来，就算是对上司怀有本能的敬畏，本质上也是不会过于精通人际交往的技术人员，因此他直白地问道：“所长，你有没有听到什么声音？”

马里斯比利感觉到包裹住他性器的口腔动作停了，他故意跟着面前下属的话沉默了一会，室内一下子寂静下来，只有电脑机箱散热发出的轻微嗡鸣声。

这种情况下哪怕一点小动静都会被注意到，马里斯比利轻轻动了动脚尖，然后裤管被死死地拽住，像是明白他的意思一样，停下来的嘴巴又动起来，软绵绵的舌在被塞满的口腔里努力活动，缠绕柱身，像一条热烫的小蛇。

为了不发出一点声音，罗曼动作得很慢，呼吸出的热气扑在马里斯比利露出的皮肤上。

马里斯比利这时才收回脚，露出恰到好处的疑惑表情，开口道：“……有吗？我并没有听到什么声音。”

“不好意思所长，可能是我听错了……这里的数据我觉得……”

拽住裤管的力道缓缓减弱了下来，缠绕着柱身的舌也松开，大概是小小的喘了口气，罗曼不再把他的阴茎整个含进嘴里，只是用舌头一点点舔着，马里斯比利倒不在乎他用什么方法，只是可惜自己看不到这画面，也不好去触碰。

腿边传来窸窸窣窣的动静，应该是害怕被发现，隔个几秒才响动一次，但就是这样也足够吸引办公桌对面的工作人员的注意了，在皱着眉头沉浸在实验数据中的下属回过神来之前，马里斯比利率先开口道：“抱歉，才注意到——因为平时我已经习惯了——需要开灯吗？”

对方恍然回神，眼睛还死死盯在报告上，魂不守舍地往门口走：“嗯，我去开灯……我还是觉得这可能是魔术的影响，因为上个月的数据……”

“我记得上月的报告是放在这里……”

马里斯比利说着，挪动椅子朝后退了一点，给不知在做什么的罗曼留出更多的空间，顺手从旁边的抽屉里拿出一沓纸质资料，目光越过纸张边缘朝下方看去。

藏身于办公桌下方的罗曼得到了充分的空间，正费劲地曲起腿，把长裤脱下来，露出两条在昏暗空间内白得过分醒目的腿，他把长裤从脚踝褪下，团成一团扔到角落，下半身赤裸着坐在柔软的地毯上。

“啪嗒”一声，灯亮了。

马里斯比利收回目光的前一刻，看到罗曼保持着坐在地毯上的姿势分开了双腿，从罗曼的角度理应看不到他的脸，却像是知道他在看着一样，撩起制服外套的下摆，展示一般用手指拉下明显是女款的蕾丝内裤，原本将薄薄的一层蕾丝撑得像是要破掉的性器展露出来，一同漏出的还有粘稠的白浊液体，在性器顶端与蕾丝的布料间拉出淫秽的细丝。

马里斯比利喉头滚动了一下，但桌子对面的研究员已经走了回来，他不紧不慢地把椅子往前移，将之前的纸质资料递给下属。

“上个月的数据倒是非常稳定。”他神情自若，研究员怎么也不可能想到就在自己眼前，上司的办公桌下藏着自己的同事，同事还下半身赤裸，穿着女式内裤，熟练地吸吮上司的性器。

所以他只是专注而严肃地讨论自己的专业话题：

“确实是这样的……误差很少，即便有也都是正常的偏差值，所长，关于魔术这方面……”

马里斯比利却不像之前那么专心了，感受到不同于人类皮肤触感的东西贴到自己的阴茎上，他抽空往下方暼了一眼，之前罗曼穿在身上的是系带式的，现在被解了下来，倒显得比在罗曼身上更小。

小小的一块布料贴在自己的阴茎前端，里面裹着罗曼刚刚射出来的东西，像是担心刺激还不够一样，隔着薄薄的蕾丝，热烫的舌尖再次舔舐上来，唾液把蕾丝浸得湿透，随后柔软的唇亲吻龟头，把那些混杂在一起的乱七八糟的体液吸吮回去。

罗曼感觉到口中男性器官的抖动，放缓了攻势，无声地舔吻马里斯比利的阴茎，一边有些勉强地半跪起来，抚慰自己赤裸的下半身。

润滑在来之前就已经做好了，稍微一摸就是满手的滑腻，三根手指轻而易举地深入体内，撑开柔软的穴口，含在体内的润滑液流出更多，他忍不住用另一手去蹭了一把，满手润滑地握住自己重新勃起的性器。

同时抚慰着前后两方让他有些忘乎所以，给马里斯比利的口交也变得有点心不在焉，马里斯比利又往下看了一眼，罗曼赤裸双腿跪在他的脚边，制服外套的下摆被其主人撩了上去，手套不知什么时候也已经摘掉了，因为知晓那久不见天日，给他以错觉比其他地方更加白皙的手指握着沾满润滑与精液的阴茎，连戴在左手中指上的金环都沾染淫靡的水光。

马里斯比利收回视线，指着纸质资料上一行之前被他刻意忽视的数据：“考虑到这里的话，魔术影响的可能性就不大了……这次的报告就这样吧，下个月之前能找出误差的原因吗？”

来交报告的下属被这一通讨论弄得魂不守舍，早就满脑子想回去实验，闻言如蒙大赦，飞快点头转身就走。

只是走之前始终按捺不住自己的好奇心，问了一句：“所长，您真的没听到什么奇怪的声音吗？”

马里斯比利温和的微笑无懈可击：“嗯？是什么样的声音呢？”

“就是……”下属一时卡了壳，那声音模模糊糊，他半天想不到一个合适的比喻，纠结得眉毛紧皱。

马里斯比利适时开口：“你跟阿其曼医生的关系不错吧？”

下属：“？”

马里斯比利：“他也辅修过心理学，这两天你先好好休息吧，误差是常有的事，不要太紧张。”

下属一脸恍惚地走了。

马里斯比利推动坐椅往后退了退，垂下头，与他刚刚提及姓名的人对上视线，那双青草绿的眸子水色朦胧，微微弯起，露出媚惑般的微笑。

“所长……”或许是确定了他在看着，那种展示的意味更浓了，伸出红色的舌，将湿透了的内裤系带衔在嘴唇间，然后放到马里斯比利伸下来的手掌心上。

马里斯比利把那一小团蕾丝布料放在桌面一旁，伸手抚摸罗曼柔软的发顶：“刚才又高潮了？”

“嗯，刚才……哈啊……突然提到我，所以……”罗曼抬起左手，掌心是粘稠的白浊液体。马里斯比利任由那些浊液渗进自己袖子，听着罗曼用撒娇似的声音喊他的名字：“所长……马里斯比利~想做……”

“刚刚才高潮过，还是不满足吗？”

马里斯比利明知故问，扶起因为在狭小的空间里蜷缩太久而腰酸腿软的罗曼，让他坐在办公桌上。

制服外套已经解开了，松松垮垮地挂在罗曼身上，进门时还好好扎着的马尾也散下来，橘粉色的头发披落在肩膀上，几乎全裸的青年蘸起下身一片狼藉的体液，煽情地把自己的精液吞咽下去，绿色的眸子望着马里斯比利。

他凝望的对象对此情此景无动于衷，站在办公桌前，虽然看着他，却没有任何动作，像是在等待他回答刚刚无关紧要的问话。

“马里斯比利……”他用比刚才还要柔软的声音呼唤对方，明明是一伸手就能触碰到的距离……

罗曼舔了舔唇，主动抱住自己的双腿，打开来露出湿淋淋的后穴，指尖浅浅地没入穴口，邀请着：“前面已经无所谓了，这里……小穴……哈啊~想要所长的阴茎插进去。”

白皙的手指进入了一个指关节，这样在马里斯比利的注视下自慰显然让罗曼动情得更厉害，在终于被插入时发出高亢的呻吟，竟是这样就又高潮了一次。

宽大光滑的桌面上没有可供他攀附的地方，因为记着马里斯比利说的二十分钟后还有人来，罗曼也不敢肆无忌惮地抱着马里斯比利，把他修身的西装抓得一团糟，只能抱紧了自己的大腿，在白皙的皮肤上留下红痕。

他差不多已经忘了自己之前用沾满精液和润滑剂的手去抓马里斯比利的衣袖，湿漉漉的手印还印在西装袖子上，二十分钟的时限明显使他慌了手脚，高潮中马里斯比利还在浅浅地抽插，一下一下抵着他体内深处，摩擦的快感燃烧了他所剩不多的理智，积蓄在眼眶中的泪水终于滑落下来，朦胧的视线里他呜咽出声。

“呜……现在动的话……唔啊~马里斯、比利……啊、啊嗯~”

马里斯比利握着他的腰，完全没有停下来的意思：“不舒服吗？”

“不、不是……啊、啊~喜欢……所长的肉棒……在我小穴里这样、啊~来回摩擦……喜欢，好深，前列腺一直被压着，唔啊~明明还在高潮，呜呜……马里斯比利……好舒服……马里斯比利……”

马里斯比利看着罗曼带着哭腔叠声喊他的名字，像是承受不住过强的快感一样，却还有技巧性地扭着腰肢，夹紧了他的阴茎，贪求更多的快乐。

他在罗玛尼的屁股上轻拍了一记，引来对方一声啜泣般的呻吟，湿润的绿色眼眸微微涣散着望过来，马里斯比利俯身亲了亲他的脸：“夹的太紧了，放松一点。”

“呜、呜啊……可是……太舒服了，嗯~”罗曼将双腿抱得更紧，全身都在颤抖，“控制不住……啊~一直、在高潮……所以……”

“嗯，里面在不停收缩呢。”马里斯比利的手指从腰侧滑向他的小腹，轻柔地抚上罗曼勃起的性器：“但是这边没有射精，已经习惯用后面去了啊……这么一想，一开始你就很敏感，Caster。”

罗曼微微别过脸去，身体明显颤了颤，喘息道：“别……啊、我现在……嗯啊……已经不是……”

“唔……那——罗玛尼。”

“！”

故意贴近强调自己人类身份的青年耳畔，马里斯比利唤着这近似于昵称的发音，像是日语的音节，以浪漫这一词汇作为基底，抱持着美妙的愿景所想出的、作为普通的人类而持有的名字。

“罗玛尼·阿其曼。”

“啊~”

说话间吐出的热气洒在敏感的耳朵上，罗曼自己也不明白自己是什么心情，他脑中几乎一片空白，习惯了追逐快感的身体先于思维一步给出了回应，尾椎而起的甜蜜的快感麻痹了全身，连小腹里面也仿佛发着热。

“罗曼，罗曼……喜欢这样吗？”马里斯比利含住他薄薄的耳朵，湿滑的舌沿着耳廓扫过一遍，探进耳孔，罗曼抖得几乎抱不住自己的腿，从嘴里发出的尽是无意义的啜泣。

“啊、唔啊……耳朵……呜……所长，这样……唔嗯~”

“看来很喜欢我这么叫你？罗曼，好像快要去了？”

“嗯……嗯……喜欢、喜欢~要去了，又要高潮了……啊、啊啊~”

发出无法自抑的尖叫般的呻吟高潮的前一刻，罗曼听到马里斯比利在他耳边轻笑了一声：“我也到了，不过罗曼，还记得吗？我办公室的门一直不会上锁，叫得这么大声的话……”

这话中隐藏的意思令罗曼毛骨悚然，但濒临高潮的身体只是被马里斯比利稍稍戳弄了一下后穴，便如溃堤的洪水一般冲毁了他对身体的所有控制，尽管理智在竭力压抑，哭泣似的呻吟还是从他口中发出，因为双手还抱着自己的大腿，就连用手遮掩都办不到，只能将高潮的表情袒露在马里斯比利眼前。

滚烫的泪水把脸弄得一塌糊涂，熟悉的魔力注入体内，然后消散在身体里，罗曼呜咽着射出精液，这已经是他短短时间内的第四次高潮了，手脚都无力地滑落下来，被马里斯比利抱在怀里。

“呜……不行了……”他艰难地摇着头，披散在桌面上的暖色发丝随着他的动作摇晃。

“很累吗，罗玛尼……”马里斯比利亲昵地碰了碰他的唇，罗曼有气无力地应了一声，软绵绵地躺在桌子上，下半身被马里斯比利抱着，四肢百骸都透出疲累。

“还……有多久？”他还记着那个二十分钟的时限，艰难地要撑着桌面坐起，把落下来的制服外套披在身上，摇摇晃晃地从马里斯比利怀里挣开，脚尖落到地面。

他身子一晃，被马里斯比利扶住，勉强没跌倒下去，然而随即就是一阵天旋地转，被从背后按倒在桌子上时他还没反应过来，恍惚着道：“我的衣服……诶？”

马里斯比利从背后亲了一下他的脖颈，温柔地鼓励道：“再坚持一会，罗玛尼。”

被压在坚硬桌面上总算让罗曼清醒几分，他身体颤抖，无力地挣扎着：“等、等一下，不是说有人要来？”

“啊……怎么回事呢？”马里斯比利的声音听起来带着愉快的笑意，粗长的阴茎再次插入进来，体位的变化让那根性器进入到比刚才还要深的位置，罗曼绷直了脚尖，张开嘴巴却叫不出声音，只能听见马里斯比利的话语：

“我刚刚才想起来，那个预约已经取消了，接下来的半天没有其他的事项，再陪我一会吧，罗曼。”


End file.
